Space Oddity
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "Sérieux ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là ? [...] C'est une longue histoire et c'est déprimant. Enfin, j'imagine que vous le savez déjà. En fait, vous savez déjà tout. Alors au lieu de parler de pourquoi je suis là, je devrais vous raconter comment les choses ont dérapé. Le truc, c'est que j'aime un mec, Daiki. Et je l'ai tué." Suite de "Life on Mars?"


**/!\ YAOI Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Space Oddity

Pairing : Mention de AoKaga mais c'est plus un centric Kagami

PDV : Externe sauf pour certaines parties entre les flash back.

Rating : T

Résumé : "Sérieux ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là ? [...] C'est une longue histoire et c'est déprimant. Enfin, j'imagine que ça, vous le savez déjà. En fait, vous savez déjà tout. Alors au lieu de parler de pourquoi je suis ici, je devrais vous raconter comment les choses ont dérapé. Le truc, vous voyez, c'est que j'aime un mec. Daiki. Et je l'ai tué."

Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour rendre ses personnages heureux, Fujimakji-sensei ne me les a toujours pas offert et je trouve que c'est une honte. Le titre est une autre chanson de Bowie.

 **Note : Hey ^^ Vous vous y attendiez vous, à une suite (je veux dire, avant que je l'annonce dans Roxk  & Roll is Dead évidemment) ? Non ? Moi non plus. En fait, c'est en discutant avec Laura-067 (qui décidément me donne plein d'idées géniales) que l'idée m'est venue. Faire une suite. Pourtant, c'était pas prévu au début. Par contre je vous conseille vraiment de lire "Life on Mars?" avant "Space Oddity".**

 **Note 2 : A propos du titre, il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi Space Oddity. Premièrement, parce que la chanson va bien avec l'histoire, que ça s'accorde et que je m'en suis un peu servie pour trouver mon fil conducteur. Deuxièmement, parce que "Mars", "Space", sérieusement, faire le lien entre les deux, c'était trop facile (j'aurais pu prendre "Starman" aussi, remarquez). Et dernièrement parce que "Life on Mars?" (la chanson) est de Bowie et que "Space Oddity" aussi donc en ajoutant tout ça, je trouve au final que c'est le titre le plus logique que j'ai eu à donner à un de mes écrits ^^**

 **Note 3 : Merci à Monkey D. Elena d'avoir lu et de m'avoir donné son avis ^^ C'est gentil !**

 **Note 4 : J'avais pas spécialement calculé de sortir ça le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais finalement c'est une bonne date et ça compense mon manque total d'inspiration pour un OS spécial ST Valentin pour Rock  & Roll is Dead. Et au passage : bonne fête à tous les Valentin, les Valentines etc... (c'est bizarre de pas mettre ça le jour de la ST François, sérieux ! Et de la STE Bernadette !)**

* * *

" _Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé_ "

A. Lamartine

* * *

Sérieux ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est pas tant que j'ai pas envie d'en parler, je serais pas là sinon, c'est plutôt que je sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Puis c'est une longue histoire et c'est déprimant. Enfin, j'imagine que ça, vous le savez déjà. En fait, vous savez déjà tout, vous savez pourquoi j'suis là, à vous parler, à vous raconter ma vie. Alors au lieu de parler de pourquoi je suis ici, je devrais vous raconter comment les choses ont dérapé. Le truc, vous voyez, c'est que j'aime un mec. Il s'appelle… Il s'appelait Daiki… Et je l'ai tué.

 **Flash Back :**

"Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de Aomine Daiki. Fils. Frère. Ami."

Kagami, debout au fond de l'église regardait l'autel d'un œil vide. Le corps d'Aomine ainsi exposé, les pleurs de ses parents, de Momoi, le stoïcisme forcé de Kuroko trahi par ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux humides, tout lui semblait abstrait. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'être triste. Son regard s'attarda une seconde de trop sur le visage trop pâle d'Aomine, sur ses yeux fermés, sur ses lèvres décolorées, sur sa gorge immobile, son torse sans vie, ses poignets lacérés que les manches longues laissaient discrètement apparaître, et une vague de larmes incontrôlable lui monta aux yeux. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le coin sombre où il se cachait, priant pour disparaître et se fondre dans la pierre. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voie. Surtout pas.

"Vous avez tué notre fils, assassin !"… "C'est à cause de vous !"… "RENDEZ-MOI MON FILS !"… "Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Allez vous en."

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il le savait. Si les parents de Daiki le voyaient, il aurait des problèmes. Alors il s'adossa contre le mur du fond, le regard braqué sur le corps sans vie, décidément trop calme pour être vraiment son petit-ami. Kagami se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'entendait que la voix de Mme Aomine répéter avec rage "Vous l'avez tué !"… "Vous l'avez tué !"… "Vous l'avez tué'". Puis, quand il arrivait enfin à chasser l'accusation de son esprit, l'image de la femme, dévastée, en larmes, visiblement épuisée, qui lui hurlait de lui rendre son fils s'imprimait sur sa rétine et il revoyait la détresse dans ses yeux. Alors il rouvrait les paupières et devait faire face à Daiki. Daiki qui n'était pas Daiki, qui n'était plus Daiki. Daiki qui était parti, l'avait abandonné. Et peut-être qu'il lui en aurait voulu de l'avoir ainsi laissé tomber s'il n'avait pas su que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était le premier à avoir merdé. Tout ça pour un putain de doute. Une baisse de confiance, une dispute à la con et voilà… Il avait tout foutu en l'air. En fait, il aurait pu en vouloir à Daiki pour son imbécilité s'il n'avait pas eu sa voix enregistrée dans sa tête et dans sa messagerie pour lui répéter sans cesse : "Ok, messagerie de Taiga, ça fait huit fois que j'appelle alors pour une fois je vais laisser un message. Ça y est, je leur ai dit. Et… Ils m'ont foutu dehors. Tu vois, je t'ai pas dit de conneries, ils sont coincés, vieux jeu… Ils m'ont dit que j'étais pas leur fils… Bref, on s'en fout. J'ai juste… S'il te plaît, je peux venir ?". Et chaque mot le faisait se sentir un peu plus coupable. Il l'avait tué.

Taiga sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Viens, il faut qu'on sorte avant que les parents d'Aomine te voient. murmura la grand blonde à sa droite.

Alex, les yeux rougis par les larmes, avait fait le voyage depuis Los Angeles exprès pour assister à l'enterrement. Elle avait appris à connaître Aomine et, par-dessus tout, elle savait à quel point Kagami avait besoin de soutien.

Il lui emboîta le pas de façon mécanique et grimaça quand le soleil agressa ses yeux. Sans un mot, il monta dans la voiture et alluma l'autoradio.

_ Taiga… Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter…

_ Démarre.

Le jeune femme hocha la tête, résignée et s'exécuta avant de demander :

_ Tu ne veux pas aller au cimetière ?

_ Ils l'incinèrent.

_ Ah…

Dans l'habitacle, la chanson prit fin. Kagami tendit la main vers le poste et la remit au début avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier.

_ Taiga, tu devrais arrêter d'écouter cette chanson.

_ C'était ma chanson préférée avant, tu sais ?

_ Oui, je sais.

_ Il l'avait mise en sonnerie.

_ Je sais, Taiga.

_ Elle sonnait quand on a trouvé…quand on l'a trouvé.

_ Je sais.

_ Il a dit qu'il voulait savoir s'il y avait de la vie sur Mars…

_ Taiga…

_ Le gars qui a appelé les flics a dit qu'il avait cette chanson en tête avant de faire…ça.

_ Tu lui as parlé ? s'écria la blonde.

_ Non. Et regarde la route ! C'est Kuroko qui me l'a dit. Il l'a rencontré, presque par hasard, en allant au poste de police pour témoigner. Ils devaient être sûrs que c'était un…suicide.

Le mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge comme les dernières notes de la chanson s'évaporaient dans l'air. D'un geste machinal, Kagami relança la piste, essuyant un soupir d'Alex.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

En fait, je crois que c'est là que les problèmes ont vraiment commencé, vous voyez. Après coup. Après le choc, après les pleurs. Quand j'ai commencé à réaliser, à prendre conscience du vide qu'il avait laissé. Et puis y avait la culpabilité. Ça me rongeait, ça me ronge toujours. Jusqu'à ma mort ça me rongera. Qui sait, ça me rongera peut être plus longtemps. Je pourrais me faire faucher par un bus, avoir un accident de métro ou m'étouffer avec mon burger. Si y a bien un truc que cette merde m'a appris, c'est qu'on est jamais sûr de ce qui se passera demain. Une minute on est heureux, on pourrait soulever des montagnes, puis la minute d'après, on se tranche les veines dans une caisse déglinguées en écoutant Bowie et en rêvant de changer de planète. Je pourrais faire comme lui, aussi, me foutre en l'air. Ouais, je pourrais… Mais je le ferais pas. Enfin probablement pas. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah ouais, le vide, la culpabilité. Vous savez ce qui est con ? C'est qu'en fait, je m'étais jamais senti aussi seul avant et pourtant, les gens étaient encore plus présents…

 **Flash Back :**

_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas rentrer à Los Angeles avec moi ?

_ Oui, papa. lâcha Kagami de façon presque robotique.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester seul. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimais. Tu devrais revenir, au moins pour les vacances. Tu pourras finir ton année au Japon si tu veux… Ou bien la passer ici, dans un lycée Américain et te préparer pour l'université.

_ Papa…

_ Je sais, Taiga, tu n'as pas la tête à penser au lycée… Mais cela pourrait peut-être t'aider, cela te changerait les idées.

_ C'est pas ça, c'est… J'ai perdu Daiki et… j'ai besoin d'être avec mes amis. Je vais finir mon lycée à Tokyo et… Je verrais comment je fais pour l'université.

Le silence se prolongea à l'autre bout du fil et Kagami crut un instant que son père avait raccroché. Puis il entendit un long soupir.

_ Ok. D'accord. Tu restes au Japon. Mais fait attention à toi, s'il te plait. Alex m'a dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine.

Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour convaincre son père qu'il allait bien, du moins autant qu'il lui était possible, et le persuader de ne pas arriver par le premier vol. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Ou plutôt de se faire à l'idée que désormais, il se sentirait toujours seul. Comme si on lui avait enlevé une partie importante de lui, la part de lui qui savait comment respirer. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, croyait-il, c'était que quelqu'un vienne surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, paniqué à l'idée qu'il commette l'irréparable à son tour. Il ne voulait pas des regards tristes et dévastés de Kuroko et Momoi, pas de l'air encore choqué de Kise, pas des yeux pleins de pitié de Tatsuya ni de la compassion et de l'inquiétude d'Alex et de son père. Et puis s'il avait emménagé avec son père, ce dernier l'aurait empêché de dormir dans les vieux T-shirts que Daiki avait laissé chez lui avant leur rupture, il lui aurait demandé pourquoi il avait changé de marque de gel douche, de dentifrice, pourquoi ses chaussures étaient un peu trop larges pour ses pieds. Il l'aurait empêché d'écouter les derniers messages laissés sur son portable par Daiki quelques heures, quelques minutes avant sa mort. Chaque jour, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il allait dans sa messagerie vocale et les écoutait, les uns après les autres…

"Taiga ? Taiga, répond ! Merde, messagerie. Ok, messagerie de Taiga, ça fait huit fois que j'appelle alors pour une fois je vais laisser un message. Ca y est, je leur ai dit. Et… Ils m'ont foutu dehors. Tu vois, je t'ai pas dit de conneries, ils sont coincés, vieux jeu… Ils m'ont dit que j'étais pas leur fils… Bref, on s'en fout. J'ai juste… S'il te plaît, je peux venir ? Rappelle moi ! "

Et sa gorge se nouait, parce qu'il l'imaginait, au bord des larmes, seul et désemparé, les mots de ses parents raisonnant dans sa tête. Et chaque jour, il se disait que même si les parents de Daiki avaient toutes les raisons de le détester, ils étaient aussi responsables que lui de cette tragédie et que lui aussi les détestait.

"S'il te plaît mec, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Au moins d'une piaule pour la nuit. S'il te plaît."

Il se dégoûtait. Merde, comment avait-il pu l'abandonner comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu partir sans même le prévenir ? Sans s'assurer que tout irait bien ?

"Putain, j'sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je leur ai dit parce que c'était important pour toi, parce que t'arrêtais pas d'insister ! C'est un peu de ta faute alors tu pourrais au moins répondre. Tu me dois au moins ça, connard !"

Sa lèvre saignait tant il la mordait. De toute ses forces, pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que merde, de quel droit pleurerait-il ? Il avait forcé Daiki à sortir du placard et n'avait même pas pu assumer les conséquences. Il se rappelait pourtant avec une clarté déconcertante lui avoir promis qu'il pourrait vivre chez lui si le pire se produisait. Que dalle ! Des paroles en l'air tout ça !

"Hey… Heu, Taiga, c'est moi. Je… Je sais que ton avion a atterri y a une demi heure et… Bah j'imagine que t'as dû avoir mes messages et si tu réponds toujours pas, ça veut dire qu'une chose… Alors je… Ouais, je sais que tu t'en fous probablement mais y en a qui laissent des lettres pour expliquer, moi je veux juste te dire que… Je t'aime. Et… Je t'aime plus que le reste et c'est trop. Et sans toi, sans ma famille, sans personne… J'y arriverais pas… Je… Adieu, Taiga…"

C'était plus fort que lui, les larmes commençaient toujours à couler à ce moment là s'il n'avait pas déjà craqué. La "lettre d'adieu" de Daiki. Une putain de déclaration d'amour. Il avait passé deux ans à lui réclamer chaque "je t'aime", chaque compliment et ses derniers mots étaient une déclaration. Merde ! Dire qu'il avait attendu pour ça pendant des années et maintenant, il aurait tout donné pour ne l'avoir jamais eue. Daiki était parti persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Que malgré son coming out, malgré la merde dans laquelle il s'était foutu pour lui, il l'avait laissé tomber. Et c'était peut-être le pire. De savoir qu'il ne saurait jamais qu'il l'aimait à en crever. Ou alors, le pire, c'était cette image obsédante qui revenait presque chaque nuit dans ses rêves. Cette image d'un Daiki aux bras ensanglantés qui l'appelait et tombait sur sa messagerie une énième fois. Avait-il déjà entaillé la peau quand il avait laissé ce message ? N'avait-il commencé qu'après ? Et chaque matin, Taiga se réveillait en sueur, la gorge tellement nouée qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Ouais, j'étais une épave, vous pouvez le dire. Je dormais presque pas à cause des cauchemars et j'étais crevé. Seul, je pétais un plomb, mais quand je voyais mes amis, j'avais juste tellement envie qu'ils partent... Parce qu'ils pouvaient pas comprendre la douleur et le vide. Les seuls que j'arrivais presque à supporter, c'était Momoi et Kuroko. Parce qu'ils aimaient Daiki autant que moi. Mais là où je détestais les autres parce qu'ils comprenaient pas, c'était encore plus dur de rester avec eux parce qu'ils avaient aussi mal que moi et je pouvais pas supporter leur douleur en plus de la mienne. Et je me sentais encore plus nul, encore plus égoïste. C'est à ce moment là que les cours ont repris et qu'elle est arrivée…

 **Flash Back :**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Alex ?

_ Je vais venir habiter ici quelques temps.

Kagami la dévisagea, les yeux grand ouverts.

_ Pardon ?

_ On se fait du souci avec ton père. Tu ne réponds presque jamais quand on t'appelle et la dernière fois, tu avais l'air tellement fatigué que j'ai cru que tu allais t'endormir au téléphone.

_ Je réponds pas parce que vous m'appelez deux fois par jour depuis son enterrement, parfois plus. Ça fait trois semaines, Alex, que vous me harcelez. Et quand c'est pas vous, c'est Tatsuya, pour savoir si je tiens le coup, ou Kise pour essayer de me remonter le moral, ou je sais pas qui pour me raconter je sais pas quoi. Vous avez pas pensé une seconde que j'avais juste besoin qu'on me foute la paix ? hurla le jeune homme, à bout de nerfs.

_ Ecoute, tu dois comprendre qu'on se fait du souci pour toi parce qu'on tient à toi. Et ton père pense… on pense, que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tu ne fais rien de stupide.

_ Depuis quand tu parles avec mon père, d'ailleurs ?!

_ Depuis un moment, Taiga. Parce qu'on a un point commun : on se fait du souci. Alors on en parle. Je lui ai proposé de venir au Japon. J'ai trouvé un job d'assistante coach chez le père de Riko, comme ça il n'avait pas besoin de quitter son boulot. expliqua calmement l'américaine.

_ Ok, tu veux rester ? Très bien. Rien m'oblige à rester là aussi !

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à sortir. Le lycée avait repris, les profs étaient au courant dans les grandes lignes et ils essayaient de me ménager. Mes amis savaient tout en détail et tentaient de m'épargner les difficultés. Ils me disaient rien quand je me plantais à l'entraînement, ils ignoraient mes sautes d'humeur et mon agressivité… Et quand j'échappais enfin à la pitié de tout le monde et que je rentrais chez moi, Alex m'attendait avec ce regard inquiet, elle essayait de faire la conversation, elle essayait de me faire rire et plus elle essayait et plus je me sentais mal parce que la voir essayer à ce point de me rendre heureux, ça me rappelait juste à quel point j'étais malheureux au départ. J'en pouvais plus. Alors un soir, je me suis barré. J'ai attendu qu'elle soit à la douche pour sortir. Elle croyait que j'étais dans ma chambre, y avait pas de problème. J'avais juste tellement envie d'oublier Daiki et combien il me manquait.

 **Flash Back :**

Kagami prit une grande inspiration. L'air extérieur lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait sentir la vie nocturne palpiter, le pouls de la ville qui battait et propulsait les gens à la recherche d'oxygène comme lui dans les grandes artères. Il commença à marcher sans destination, juste pour s'occuper, pour ne pas rester immobile, pour penser à autre chose. Puis tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il était au terrain de street et qu'il était venu par habitude, sans le vouloir. Il s'arrêta devant le panier, pétrifié par les souvenirs qui montaient en lui et explosaient dans sa tête. Soudain, il avait envie de hurler. De hurler à s'en faire saigner la gorge. A la place, il écrasa son poing dans le grillage qui séparait le terrain de la rue et grimaça quand un morceau de métal entailla la chair de sa main. Il regarda la coupure en se demandant si c'était cette douleur qu'avait ressenti Daiki. Alors il recommença. Puis il se retourna et balança son poing de toutes ses forces contre le mur de béton. Il étouffa un cri et se laissa tomber, à bout de forces. La douleur dans son poing semblait se propager dans ses veines comme une drogue et il se sentait étrangement mieux. Il resta là, adossé au mur de béton, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid, même pour lui. Alors il regarda son portable et décida qu'à cette heure ci, Alex dormait sûrement. Quand il arriva chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il rentra sans faire de bruit et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, son poing avait gonflé et ses phalanges avaient bleui. Il toucha l'une des marques laissées par le béton et grimaça. Comment la douleur pouvait-elle l'aider à se sentir… apaisé ?

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Ça a duré un moment. La journée j'accusais le coup, en essayant d'ignorer que tout me rappelait Daiki. Le soir j'endurais la pitié d'Alex et la pression qu'elle me mettait pour que j'aille mieux. Et quand elle dormait, je sortais. J'allais généralement au terrain de street. Parfois j'allais jusque dans le parc pour gosses plus au nord parce que c'était un endroit neutre, où j'avais aucun souvenir de lui. En fait, ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais pris cette habitude quand je l'ai rencontré.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Hey, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard ? demanda une voix à l'accent étranger.

Kagami sursauta. Il pensait que le jardin d'enfant serait désert à ce moment de la nuit. Mais quelques mètres à sa gauche, assis sur une balançoire, un grand type blond d'une vingtaine d'années le dévisageait en souriant.

_ Je… J'oublie. répondit-il du tac au tac.

_ T'oublies quoi ?

_ Tout. La nuit, c'est différent, c'est comme si la journée n'existait pas. Comme si rien n'existait.

_ Ouah, toi t'as besoin de parler.

Il avait regardé le gars en se demandant si c'était prudent de discuter avec un inconnu qui faisait de la balançoire à trois heures du matin. Et puis merde, il avait déjà tout perdu après tout, qu'est ce qu'il risquait ? Alors il s'assit sur la selle voisine et commença à se balancer.

_ C'est quoi que tu veux oublier ?

_ Si je te le dis, je peux pas oublier.

_ Si tu le laisses pas sortir et que tu le gardes en toi, t'oublieras pas non plus.

_ J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que l'autre prenne peur et s'en aille. Ou qu'il appelle les flics pourquoi pas. En tout cas, qu'il lui fiche la paix. Sûrement pas à ce qu'il lui demande, sourire aux lèvres :

_ Qui ça ?

Déstabilisé, Kagami laissa la réponse sortir d'elle-même :

_ Mon mec… Il s'est suicidé à cause de moi. C'est comme si je l'avais tué de mes mains.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer, l'étranger avait raison, il avait besoin de parler :

_ Tout le monde fait semblant de s'inquiéter mais en fait, quand ils demandent "comment tu vas ?" ils veulent pas vraiment savoir. Ils veulent juste que je sourie et que je réponde que je vais bien. Comme ça ils ont la conscience tranquille et peuvent passer à autre chose sans se sentir coupable. Ils pensent tous que je suis cinglé parce que j'ai encore mal. Après presque un mois. Je voudrais juste qu'ils me foutent la paix. Je voudrais oublier.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. La réalité, c'est tellement fade, tellement chiant. C'est dépassé, en fait, c'est bon pour faire souffrir, la réalité.

Le rouge ne prit pas la peine de regarder son nouveau compagnon et hocha la tête.

_ Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Kagami se retourna pour voir qu'il lui tendait un sachet rempli de pilules blanches.

_ Un petit remontant. Ça devrait t'aider à échapper à la réalité, à reprendre le contrôle.

Le lycéen se leva d'un bond, les yeux rivés sur le sachet.

_ C'est de la drogue ?

L'inconnu haussa les épaules avec un sourire et tendit la main pour plonger le sachet dans une des poches de Kagami.

_ Je ferais mieux de partir. s'empressa de lâcher ce dernier.

Il hésita une seconde puis s'exécuta et commença à s'éloigner sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques par-dessus son épaule.

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Tom !

Entendit-il crier dans son dos.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas balancé ces pilules dans la première poubelle que j'ai trouvé. Peut-être parce que j'avais envie d'avoir enfin le contrôle, de ne plus me sentir si dépassé, si impuissant. J'avais besoin d'oublier qu'il n'était pas là. Alors je les ai gardées. Et puis un jour, pas longtemps après, j'ai craqué. Vous savez ce que c'est de vouloir désespérément parler à quelqu'un et de pas pouvoir ? De le vouloir si fort que ça fait mal physiquement ? J'avais tellement besoin de lui, de lui parler, le voir, le toucher, l'entendre. Je voulais qu'il me traite d'imbécile, qu'il me dise qu'il en avait marre de toutes mes niaiseries sentimentalistes avec ce sourire qui veut dire qu'en fait, il les adore mais l'avouera jamais. J'avais besoin de nos disputes à deux balles, de son obsession pour le sexe, de ses mauvaises manières. Et il était pas là. Alors je me suis souvenu de ce que m'avait dit Tom. Échapper à la réalité, c'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors j'en ai pris une. La sensation est tellement…agréable. Vous perdez pied, c'est comme si vous flottiez, en quelques sortes. J'avais plus peur, il me manquait moins, j'étais soulagé. Comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids des épaules. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été bloqué, arrêté pendant une éternité et de soudain, rouler à 1000 km/h. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression que le monde avait changé, qu'il était un peu moins moche, qu'il y avait plus d'espoir. Et j'avais tellement… besoin… de cet espoir. Sauf qu'il est arrivé un jour, rapidement, où j'ai plus eu de pilule. Et je voulais pas revivre ça. L'angoisse, le manque, la solitude, la culpabilité, la douleur, les cauchemars.

 **Flash Back :**

Kagami ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en tira un livre qu'il ouvrit à son tour pour en tirer le morceau de papier déchiré qu'il avait caché entre les pages. Gribouillés au feutre noir, un numéro de téléphone et un nom. Il hésita un long moment avant de le contacter. Puis finalement…

_ Allô… répondit une voix ensommeillée.

_ T-Tom ?

_ C'est qui ?

_ Kagami. Kagami Taiga.

_ Qui ça ? demanda la voix, toujours endormie.

_ Euh… Le gars dans le parc, l'autre soir. Tu m'as donné ce sachet avec les cachets et...

_ Ah ouais, celui qui a tué son copain. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et comment t'as eu mon numéro ? se rappela son interlocuteur, soudain plus éveillé.

_ Il était dans le sachet.

_ Tu l'as ouvert alors ?!

_ Euh…Ouais. A ce propos… Tu crois que tu pourrais m'en avoir d'autres ?

_ Bien sûr. Viens au parc ce soir, on pourra faire affaire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait, assis sur une balançoire à une heure du matin, à attendre qu'un inconnu à l'accent étranger rencontré à trois heures sur une balançoire arrive pour lui refiler de la drogue. Il avait pensé à demander ce que contenaient les cachets, mais il n'avait pas très envie de le savoir, en fait. Il s'en fichait. Son pied s'agitait nerveusement contre le sol comme il passait le temps en faisant défiler les photos de lui et de Daiki sur l'écran de son portable. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là. Ce vide dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait arraché une part de lui avec une petite cuillère. Pourquoi une petite cuillère ? Parce qu'un jour, Daiki lui avait dit que faire ça à la petite cuillère ça prenait plus de temps, d'énergie et que ça faisait plus mal. Et lui, il avait mal comme si on lui avait creusé un trou à la petite cuillère dans le thorax.

_ T'es vraiment venu, alors ? lança soudain la voix si particulière de Tom.

Kagami ne répondit pas.

_ Tiens, y en a pour une semaine… A peu près. Ça te coûtera…

_ Attends, tu… C'est payant ?

Un rire clair s'échappa de la gorge pâle du blond.

_ Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te refourguer la came gratos ?!

_ Mais… J'ai rien.

_ Pas de fric, pas de sachet.

Le rouge paniqua. Il avait besoin de ce sachet. Ces pilules étaient la seule chose qui semblait remplir le trou dans sa poitrine.

_ Et si… Si je te paie le double la prochaine fois ? Ou demain, je peux revenir demain !

Le blond esquissa un sourire enchanté.

_ Bon, ok. Première dose offerte… Mais c'est la dernière fois, sinon je vais avoir des problèmes.

_ Euh… Ok. Et je fais comment pour…après ?

_ Passe moi un coup de fil quand t'as besoin d'une dose. Si je peux pas venir, j'enterrerais le sac dans une boîte, sous le toboggan et tu y laisseras l'argent. Essaie de me doubler une seule fois et tu comprendras que ça peut très mal tourner. J'suis pas seul et les gars pour qui et avec qui je bosse sont dangereux, crois moi.

Kagami hocha la tête avec lassitude sans relever à quel point la menace sonnait cliché et tendit la main pour se saisir du sachet.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Vous voyez, c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé là. Hein ? Oui, je sais que l'histoire est pas finie. Mais j'ai sauté pas mal de trucs donc…

Vous voyez, j'allais toujours au lycée. Bon, honnêtement, j'avais jamais été bon pour les cours mais là, je touchais le fond niveau notes. J'étais juste assis en classe parce qu'il le fallait bien. J'écoutais pas, j'écrivais pas. J'étais tellement fatigué par mes sorties nocturnes que j'étais à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts.

C'est ma dernière année avant l'université, mais ça je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je voulais intégrer une fac sportive à Los Angeles pour faire du basket. Notre équipe de lycée est l'une des meilleures du Japon, vous savez ! En fait, l'Inter High et la Winter Cup revenaient généralement à Rakuzan, Seirin, Kaijo ou Touhou. Mais quand Daiki est… mort… le règne des quatre écoles à pris fin. Touhou n'arrivait plus à suivre. A cette époque, on préparait la Winter Cup, la dernière de nos années lycées à Kuroko et moi. Nos senpai venaient souvent nous encourager aux matches, Riko, notre coach, avait même réussi à se faire embaucher par le lycée à ce poste et jonglait entre sa fac et les entraînements de l'équipe. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a tenu à continuer, elle aurait pu se concentrer sur ses études… Bref. Où je veux en venir ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que normalement, j'aurais dû penser basket, manger basket, dormir basket, respirer basket. A la place, je prenais plusieurs cachetons par jour, j'en prenais de plus en plus parce que leur effet durait de moins en moins longtemps. Un jour, j'en ai même pris un avant un entraînement. Et ce jour là, j'ai décidé d'arrêter le basket.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Kagami-kun ? Est-ce qu'on peut…manger ensembles ?

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait aucune raison décente de refuser de déjeuner avec Kuroko. Et puis son ami lui manquait. En quelques sortes.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air…épuisé. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ?

_ Hein ? Je… Je dors pas très bien depuis un moment mais… Ça commence à s'arranger. mentit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kuroko qu'il sortait traîner dans les quartiers mal famés de Tokyo complètement défoncé. Il ne pouvait parler de ça à personne.

_ Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement depuis une semaine. Que t'arrives-t-il ?

_ Rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et puis… Je crois que je vais arrêter le basket, Kuroko.

Le joueur fantôme le dévisagea, choqué. Ses yeux étaient étrangement écarquillés et sa bouche avait presque disparue tant elle était pincée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux plus, Kuroko. C'est… Chaque fois que je touche un ballon, je me souviens de son sourire quand il jouait, je pense à tous nos un contre un, je pense à nos soirées NBA… Je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'affronter et… C'est trop dur. J'ai vraiment essayé mais…

_ Kagami-kun, cela fait trois mois qu'Aomine-kun est… Tu devrais lâcher prise.

_ J'essaie, Kuroko.

_ Vraiment ? Alors tu ne dors plus avec ses T-shirts ? Et tu as arrêté d'écouter Life on Mars?, tu ne passe pas des heures à regarder vos photos et tu n'écoutes plus ses derniers messages ?

_ …

_ Kagami-kun, tu…

_ Merci d'avoir mangé avec moi, Kuroko. Je vais y aller, je dois réviser mon histoire.

Assis par terre, adossé au mur des toilettes, la tête entre les genoux, Kagami tentait de garder les idées claires. Sa tête tournait et il avait la furieuse envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, au bord, prêt à tomber. Il se pencha un peu plus et regarda dans le vide. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut un dos agité de soubresaut. Il rit : c'était bizarre, le type en bas avait les même cheveux que lui. En fait, il pensait même que c'était lui. Il y avait deux lui. Et s'il y avait deux lui, peut-être qu'il y avait deux Daiki et dans ce cas là, il lui suffisait de trouver le deuxième et tout irait mieux. Il se pencha encore un peu et… plus rien.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Je me suis évanoui, ce jour là. J'ai été réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par un mec qui était venu aux chiottes. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais endormi à l'interclasse parce que j'étais fatigué. De toute façon, j'avais les yeux défoncés, alors il a dû y croire. Sérieux, j'ai eu de la chance. Cette fois là et tous les jours suivants où je continuais de prendre ces putains de cachets. Parfois, je buvais avec Tom et des potes à lui et je finissais tellement bourré qu'ils devaient me ramener. Alex a fini par savoir que je sortais comme ça mais je lui ai dit que je voyais de nouveaux amis et que c'était bon pour moi, après tout, de me sociabiliser. Elle avait pas d'argument, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle insistait pour que je sorte de ma chambre. En fait, j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ces moments. Mais je sais qu'il m'arrivait d'aller sur les toits des immeubles et… D'avancer en équilibre sur le bord. J'avais rien à perdre, alors je testais ma chance. Je pouvais pas sauter, parce que je pouvais pas choisir de faire ça à Kuroko et aux autres. Alors je pariais sur ma vie, juste pour voir, pour laisser le hasard décider à mal place de si j'allais tomber ou pas. Puis j'ai commencé à piquer du fric à Alex pour payer les doses et ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille : j'étais vraiment accro. J'avais même fini par échanger les pilules contre les seringues. L'effet est plus rapide, plus fort. J'ai commencé à sécher quelque cours pour traîner en ville, avec des "amis", puis à ne plus aller en classe du tout. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a sauvé.

 **Flash Back :**

_ Bonjour, Alex-san. Est-ce que Kagami-kun est ici ?

La blonde le regarda, l'air fatigué et inquiet.

_ Non. Il n'est pas souvent ici. Il est avec des amis à lui… Je crois. Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Il ne vient plus en cours alors je voulais savoir s'il allait bien.

La jeune femme, appuyée sur le cadre de la porte, manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

_ Il ne vient plus ?! Comment ça ?!

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la semaine dernière. Il a arrêté le basket depuis un moment mais il ne vient plus en classe non plus. J'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

_ Kuroko-kun… J'ai peur pour lui. Il est vraiment bizarre, je crois… Je crois qu'il se drogue. L'autre jour, j'ai trouvé une seringue dans la poubelle. Si tu le voyais..

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_ Tu veux l'attendre ici ? proposa Alex d'une voix lasse.

Il hocha la tête et entra dans l'appartement, allant s'asseoir dans la chambre de son ami. Il y resta des heures, seul. Il finit par s'assoupir et fut réveillé par Kagami quand il rentra au milieu de la nuit.

_ Kagami-kun ? Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse comme l'autre ôtait son t-shirt.

_ Bordel de… Putain, Kuroko mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Et depuis quand tu es là ?

_ Depuis 16h cet après midi. Alex-san m'a proposé d'attendre ton retour mais je crois qu'elle m'a oublié. Kagami-kun, regarde moi !

L'autre désobéit et tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter ce regard accusateur.

_ Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu te drogues ?

_ Quoi ?! N-Non !

_ Ah…

Kuroko se tut un moment. Puis, sans prévenir, il remonta la manche de Kagami, découvrant une demi douzaine de traces de piqûres.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Je…

_ Kagami, est-ce que tu veux mourir ?

_ Hein ? se contenta de lâcher le rouge, encore choqué d'entendre son ami, d'habitude si impassible, hausser le ton.

_ Est-ce que tu veux mourir ? Parce que c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues !

Et là le silence. Parce que "non" serait un mensonge trop évident et que "oui" est un mot trop dur à dire et à entendre. Alors on laisse le silence expliquer parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonne réponse et pas d'autre solution.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Tu ne vois pas que…

_ ARRÊTE ! Tu ne sais rien ! C'est… Putain, Kuroko, il me manque tellement. Depuis qu'il est mort, j'ai l'impression de plus pouvoir respirer. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Tu comprends ?!

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… souffla le plus petit, un peu calmé par la détresse de son ami.

_ C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à tout dire à ses parents ! Et j'étais même pas là quand il a eu besoin de moi ! Il m'avait dit que ça arriverait et je l'ai pas cru ! Je suis parti et lui, il a dû tout affronter sans moi, alors que je lui avais promis d'être là. Et tu veux savoir le pire ? Tu sais ce qu'il dit son dernier message ?! Celui qu'il a enregistré quelques minutes avant de... Il dit qu'il m'aime et que sans moi, il peut pas continuer et puisque je l'aime pas, il peut pas… Et tu sais pourquoi il s'est suicidé, Kuroko ? Parce que j'ai pas pensé à charger mon putain de portable avant de partir ! L'homme de ma vie s'est tué parce que j'avais plus de batterie et que quand j'ai vu ses messages, ça faisait une demi heure qu'il était mort ! Tu captes ça ?! Il s'est suicidé parce qu'il pensait que je l'aimais plus et que je voulais plus de lui ! Parce que j'ai pas répondu… Parce que…

Effondré, Kagami était en larmes, répétant toujours la même phrase.

_ Kagami-kun, si c'est de ta faute, alors c'est aussi celle de ses parents. Ce sont eux qui l'ont jeté dehors et insulté, c'est à cause d'eux qu'il a fait ça. Et c'est de ma faute aussi. Il m'a appelé et je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et pourtant je n'ai pas insisté parce que je voulais rester avec Akashi-kun plutôt que de prendre le train pour rentrer. J'aurais dû insister, j'aurais dû dire à Akashi-kun que je devais rentrer, j'aurais dû le forcer à aller chez moi pour m'attendre.

_ Comment tu fais… Pour supporter la culpabilité ? J'y arrive pas…

_ Moi non plus. J'ai rompu avec Akashi parce que je ne pouvais pas le regarder sans me rappeler que je n'aurais jamais dû être avec lui ce soir là. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Mais ce que tu fais… Comment tu peux seulement envisager de nous laisser tomber après ce qui est arrivé à Aomine-kun ? Si tu meurs aussi, parce que je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de t'enfoncer, comment veux-tu que je me pardonne ? Et tu as pensé à Alex-san ? A Himuro-kun ? On se fait tous du souci pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça.

_ Kuroko… Je… Il me manque tellement… Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je l'aime toujours et… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ D'abord, tu vas arrêter la drogue. Puis revenir en cours. Tu peux aussi reprendre le basket.

_ Je… Je crois pas que je sois prêt pour ça…

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

_ Voilà. En fait, c'est Kuroko qui m'a donné votre numéro. Il m'a dit qu'un psy pouvait m'aider avec la drogue. Et Tom. Et à aller mieux aussi. Moi, j'y crois pas vraiment, mais Kuroko, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Sans lui, je serais probablement en train de faire une overdose dans une station de métro ou au bord de la route. Ou alors, je me serais jeté d'un pont. Alors s'il pense que ça peut m'aider, je veux essayer.

_ Bien. Je comprend. Depuis combien de temps tu as arrêté la drogue ?

_ Kuroko m'a convaincu d'arrêter et la première fois, j'ai tenu trois jours. La fois d'après, je l'ai appelé avant de prendre la pilule mais j'ai fini par rechuter, la tentation était trop forte. Alors il m'a suggéré de… Demander conseil. Je n'ai rien pris depuis presque une semaine mais tous les jours, j'en meurs d'envie. Tous les jours je suis proche de craquer à nouveau pour ressentir cette impression de contrôle. Parfois, mon corps tout entier se met à trembler et mon souffle se coupe. J'ai l'impression de faire de l'asthme.

_ Oui. Le manque peut créer des crises d'angoisse. Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, tu es lucide sur ta situation, c'est un bon point. C'est une bonne idée d'appeler ton ami quand tu sens que tu vas craquer. Tu devrais continuer à faire ça. Explique lui ce que tu ressens et pourquoi tu penses que tu vas craquer. Pour le manque, je peux te donner un substitut. Cela remplacera la drogue et le manque sera moins fort. Cela te permettra d'arrêter petit à petit, en diminuant les doses progressivement au lieu de te sevrer d'un coup, ce qui est plus difficile.

Kagami hocha la tête, attentif.

_ Tu as repris les cours ?

_ Oui. Mais je pense que mon année est fichue. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps.

_ Tu peux essayer de rattraper ton retard, s'occuper l'esprit aide à atténuer la sensation de manque.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_ Kuroko dit la même chose. Il m'a promis de m'aider avec ses notes. En fait, avant, avant la drogue, avant Tom, avant tout ça, j'arrivais à peine à supporter sa présence et maintenant… Quand il est pas là, j'ai l'impression de tomber.

_ Et qu'est-il arrivé à ce "Tom" ?

Kagami se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

_ Il m'a recontacté. Plusieurs fois. Et…c'est dur de refuser. La drogue efface tous les problèmes de mon esprit et… Quand je pense à Tom, je me rappelle de cette sensation. Du coup… J'ai changé de téléphone. Il ne peut plus me contacter. J'ai arrêté de sortir le soir et Alex doit rester chez moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour s'assurer que tout va bien et que je ne rechute pas.

_ Je vois. Le basket ?

Kagami se rembrunit.

_ Je ne sais pas… D'un côté, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Mais de l'autre, ça fait tellement mal de jouer. De voir un ballon, de me rappeler combien Daiki aimait ça, que c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés, qu'on est tombés amoureux… Je… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

_ D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, une étape à la fois. Tu sais que tu dois lâcher prise, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… J'ai… J'ai effacé ses messages. Sur mon portable. Mais je dors toujours avec ses T-shirts, même s'ils n'ont plus son odeur. Et j'ai gardé nos photos.

_ Tu sais, lâcher prise, tourner la page, ça ne veut pas dire rayer Daiki de ta mémoire. C'est normal de garder les photos d'une période où l'on était heureux, des photos de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

_ Dites… Je vais finir par y arriver vous croyez ? demanda l'adolescent après un moment de silence.

_ A arrêter la drogue ? Oui, je pense. Si tu es décidé à…

_ Non, je voulais dire… Pour Daiki. Vous croyez que je pourrais l'oublier ?

_ L'oublier ? Non. Mais faire ton deuil ? Oui… Sans doute.

_ Dites, j'peux vous poser une dernière question ?

_ Vas-y.

_ Vous croyez qu'il y a de la vie sur Mars, vous ?

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Voilààà (oui, ça m'amuse de les faire souffrir et alors ?!) ! Un nouveau merci à Monkey D. Elena !

Bon, sinon, z'en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai relu, re-relu et je crois même que j'ai re-re-relu mais il n'est pas impossible que j'ai laissé passé des fautes (ce qui arrive tout le temps bien que je ne le dise jamais à la fin des chapitres/OS). Et comme j'ai beaucoup blablaté en haut, bah j'ai rien à ajouter en bas. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je prends toutes les critiques sur mon sadisme et toutes les reviews. Ah et c'est complètement hors sujet mais vous avez déjà vraiment lues les conditions d'utilisation (vous savez le truc en anglais qu'on doit accepter quasiment à chaque fois qu'on veut poster et que personne prend vraiment la peine de lire ?!). Vous trouvez pas ça drôle, vous que "FanFiction n'accepte pas le contenu explicite, les fictions de rating MA, ce rating n'est présenté ici que pour la forme". Perso, je trouve ça hilarant ^^

Bref, à la prochaine ^^


End file.
